


Friday Nights

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Hanging Out, almost but not quite together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Rex hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Connor patted Rex on the head. “Looks like it's just you and me then, huh?”

Rex chirped cheerfully in reply.

They were sitting side by side on the sofa, crisps in a bowl next to Rex, pepperoni and mushroom pizza next to Connor and the new Star Trek computer game all ready and fired up to go.

“Perfect.”

Connor's grin slipped as Rex tilted his head. He looked around the empty flat and sighed. Abby and Jenny had gone out to do girl things. Never mind that it was Friday, his and Abby's day. To do flatmate, girl and boy, unwinding after a hard week's work, things. Rex was all right, but he wasn't Abby.

As if sensing his thoughts Rex chirped and stuck his head into the crisp bowl.

Connor patted Rex's flank and sighed.

“All right, then. How does this game work?”

Connor twisted around to see Abby standing in the doorway, pack of beer in her hand.

“But I thought - “

“Yeah, well,” Abby shrugged. “Cutter showed up and made Jenny a better offer.” She handed Connor a beer then sat down next to him. “Besides, Friday's are our nights.”

“Yeah,” Connor said, grin lighting up the room. “They are.”


End file.
